


the pull on my flesh was just too strong

by Thrayonlosa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Vibrator, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrayonlosa/pseuds/Thrayonlosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: Theon is Ramsay's favorite pet and favorite dildo. Modern!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pull on my flesh was just too strong

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this. I just so wanted to write Thramsay porn. I hope someone out there has as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Title taken from 'Broken Crown' by Mumford & Sons. An appropriate song for this ship, I feel.

Ramsay had forbidden him to come two hours ago, smiling, coating a large black vibrating plug with lube before shoving it inside Theon carelessly. He'd started by fucking him with it – just little, rough pushes that made Theon cry out around the wet gag, his dick twitching into hardness before he could quell his arousal. It only got worse when Ramsay turned the thing on. The vibration made Theon's whole body tense up, his fingernails dig into his palms where they were tied behind his head. Ramsay had laughed as Theon's prick jerked in agony, standing straight up from the apex of his thighs.

“If you come, you'll be very fucking sorry.” Ramsay warned in a low, breathy voice.

Theon had thought he was doing so well to last this long, but when Ramsay leans over him and begins chewing – there's no other word for it – on his nipples, he whimpers high in the back of his throat. Ramsay reaches between his legs, increasing the vibration of the plug and his stomach just barely brushes against Theon's throbbing cock. 

“Ugh!” Ramsay shoots upright, giving Theon's helplessly spurting prick a look of undisguised disgust. “See, I knew you were going to fucking come.”

Theon groans around the bit gag in his mouth, squirming as his orgasm is ruined. It doesn't feel like completion; it makes his joints and temples throb painfully and there's barely a shadow of pleasure. 

“You're pathetic.” Ramsay spits, switching off the vibrations. “Fucking legendary cock – you can barely hold it in, can you? Creaming yourself like a fourteen year old. And such a small amount of spunk. How did you ever satisfy any woman?”

He straddles Theon's thighs, runs a finger through the weak spurts of come that have painted Theon's taut abdomen, mixing with puddles and streaks of pre-come.

“And look – now you've made a mess of yourself. Disgusting.”

Smirking, after a moment he reaches up to wipe it off on Theon's hair. Theon's breath comes fast and hard around the gag.

“Well, pet!” says Ramsay in that bright, terrible voice, “Since you're so desperate to come, let's do it again! Now!”

Theon's stomach tips over and rights itself quickly. He hiccups in terror. There's no way he's going to be able to get hard again as fast as Ramsay wants it. 

“Oh please, I can't – ” he moans pleadingly, words coming out distorted around the gag. “It's too fast, I'm sorry...”

“I don't care.” Ramsay hisses. “You're going to.”

He moves back into the space between Theon's spread-eagled legs (tied at each corner of the bed) and takes Theon's flaccid prick in his hand. He gropes for the vibrator's controls and turns it to the highest setting with no warning. The shock of pleasure is undone by the vicious squeeze Ramsay gives his balls and Theon whimpers.

“What's wrong?” Ramsay asks with saccharine. “You were so _excited_ to come a moment ago!”

“I'm sorry,” Theon moans, “I couldn't hold it, I'm sorry.”

“I don't care.” Ramsay repeats. “I ordered you not to come, dog, and you disobeyed.”

“I'm sorry!”

“Shut up.” Ramsay says simply, digging his fingernails into the flesh of Theon's thigh. “You'd better be sorry. And you're going to be even more sorry if you can't get hard for me again. And then you're going to clean yourself with that tongue of yours. Here,” He spreads the mess on Theon's stomach with his fingertips, “Where you've wet everything.”

Ramsay has worse things planned for him if he doesn't get hard than having to clean up his own fluids and Theon knows it. He concentrates on the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Ramsay grips his limp cock cruelly tight and begins pulling at him. It hurts, and he is trembling, but eventually his treacherous cock begins to respond, growing slowly hard in Ramsay's violent fist.

“Aha!” Ramsay sing-songs, and wraps both hands around him, interlacing his fingers. Squeezing Theon painfully, he moves his fists up and down. Pre-come spills unashamedly from Theon's tip and slicks his movements. “I knew you would. Because your cock does what I tell it to, doesn't it, pet?”

Theon is sobbing on every breath.

“Please stop,” he intones, hoping Ramsay won't be able to understand his muffled words. No such luck.

Ramsay takes one hand away and backhands him savagely across the face. Stars explode behind Theon's eyelids and his head swims. Ramsay's hand is moving brutally fast now, keeping him hard despite this.

“If you tell me to stop again, I'll break another finger.” he snarls, and Theon knows he means it.

When he opens his eyes again, Ramsay is sucking on two of his own fingers, staring down at him with those fucking eyes. Theon knows what's coming now. He swallows awkwardly, panting around the gag, not daring to break eye contact as Ramsay reaches back and Theon hears the wet sounds of him preparing himself.

“Mmm...” Ramsay groans after a few moments, moving forward again to kneel over Theon's hips. “I would tie that pathetic prick at the root to stop you tossing off within seconds, but I think you'll be able to hold it for a while this time, _won't you_?” 

Theon nods quickly, eyes wide and wet.

“Good. You know what'll happen if you come before I'm ready.”

Theon nods again. Yes, he knows. 

He closes his eyes when he feels Ramsay's body begin to swallow his aching prick. 

“How do you get so wet?” Ramsay asks, voice low with arousal. “Like a fucking girl. I don't even need to lube you up, you freak.”

Theon sobs and moans around the gag, wordless sounds that could be apologies until Ramsay sits astride his thighs and Theon is buried inside him to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Ramsay gasps, leaning back on his hands so he can arch his hips back and forth, up and down on Theon's cock. His own is laying hot and heavy and slick-tipped against his stomach, moving slightly with the rise and fall of Ramsay's hips. Theon squirms in his bonds, caught between the pain of his sore prick and the pleasure of Ramsay's heat clenching around it - not to mention the persistent vibration of the thing in his arse. 

“Oh,” Ramsay moans, pitching forward now to bury his hands in Theon's snarled hair, stroking almost tenderly. “My pretty pet. This is all you'll every be good for.”

Theon moans back in agreement. 

“Don't you dare come,” Ramsay growls, “This. Is not. For you.” But the sounds are all pleasure and he presses his lips into Theon's hair, clutching his face in his hands.

By some miracle, Theon does manage to hold off until Ramsay comes – throws himself back, his white neck stretching out, chest heaving as he spurts all over Theon's stomach and his own. Theon shudders then, and Ramsay, sensing what is happening the moment his climax ends, climbs off him and withdraws the plug with the speed of a snake. 

It's too late, and Theon wails brokenly as he comes again without stimulation, tears running from the corners of his eyes, pooling in his ears and on the bed beneath him. He is truly a mess now; streaks of semen coating him from chin to crotch, wet with pre-come and tears and snot coming out of his nose. Ramsay sneers at him.

“As I told you,” he says softly – dangerously, while removing Theon's gag, “I'm not going to untie your hands. You're going to clean all this up. With your tongue. Dog.”

So saying, he ruffles Theon's hair and leaves the room.


End file.
